russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers
July 6, 2014 RPN's new handle for its homegrown programming, which will see a number of new programs launched and a minor schedule reshuffle, is The Kasama Network. Simply rated, it means empowering the viewr to choose the best TV fare, according to his taste and his inclinations, by providing him with a wide choice of excellent programs, slotted at strategis days and time slots. It means viewers need not follow the herd. Over the last 54 years, RPN=9 has consistently followed the concert of World-Class US Primetime programming with the best of foreign imports, and proudly Philippine-made programs guided by the spirit of originality and innovation. This best exemplified by qutstanding foreign programs as MacGyver, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-FIles, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Chicago Hope, Dharma and Greg, The Practice, among others, which are not only top-rated but also consistent awardees in the landmark of local programs like Eat Bulaga!, John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Young Love, Sweet Love, Buddy en Sol, etc. Award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay, a Mexican telenovelas Marimar, Simplemente Maria, Acapulco, Maria la del Barrio, Luz Clarita, La Usurpadora and Maria Isabel. New seasons of The Walking Dead and Community start this week, while the dominance of trend-setting program Dobol Trobol, headlined by Brod Pete, Dennis Padilla and Eric Quizon. Of RPN's program thrust, Wilson Tieng, RPN chairman and Solar Entertainment president and CEO says: innovation, diversity, experimentation, multiculturalism are important to us. It has spelled out success. It has made our programming different, unique. It is said that broadcast is like trench warfare - every inch of difference you can gain is valuable. Channel 9 also from the telenovela craze, it started La Traidora in 1994 and Marimar in 1996 which becoming the hits. RPN-9 strives to make every program unique, with a personality of its own. Kasama treats each program as an individual product, as it believes branding in the name of thee game. Robert T. Rivera, RPN president and CEO explains: "We will just say let's produce a comedy and a drama. We conceptualize very distince programs, programs which we can say have the Kasama network trademark of originality. Discerning viewers have remarked that viewing RPN-9 is like to going into a shop which has only the best hoices in merchandise. Every major item has been chosen with great care. And they're all one-of-a-king. RPN is in the thich of the network war to the throne, it has the "copycatting" in against it. RPN has opted for strategic counter programming. When viewers decide to exercise their viewing time, there will be a true shift in the primetime balance of power. In July, RPN-9 unleashes new and challenging programs with populist genres. Among the US imports through World-Class US primetime, Smallville promises to be the hit of the season for the brand new episodes in a superheroes. The Big Bang Theory delight the tradition of the much-loved comedy, 24: Live Another Day brings to the screen a new action-packed team, while the reality show American Idol shows us the host Ryan Seacrest. Of the local front, Superstar continues to be the best musical variety show on Philippine TV; Kanta Tayo which is the responde to viewers' clamor for the sing-along karaoke game show; and on July 12, the two of primetime game shows The Million Peso Money Drop and Price is Right for the million-peso prizes, the top-rated reality show Boses Tinig Pinoy with a new season for the nationan singing contest, and on Saturday sees the debut of what to be the hottest comedy show on Philippine TV: Dobol Trobol, the program to laughing for. 'Marketing Case Study - Marimar' Background :Marimar is a Mexican TV telenovela originally broadcasted in 1994 in Mexico. The rights were later bought by RPN 9, dubbed it in Filipino and re-broadcasted on a primetime slot on Philippine television. Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7, Marimar caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. In came Marimar and shoved its rival’s ratings. What made this foreign telenovela so special that it was able to do such? On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the tipping of the ratings scale? :The company and its available resources Radio Philippines Network, Inc (RPN), initially known as Kanlaon Broadcasting system, is a broadcast television network in the Philippines owned by the Government Communications Group. :Initially it operated radio stations and in 1969 it launched its television arm. In the 70s and 80s, RPN was a big player in the local broadcast industry with several shows and special coverage in its fold. It aired special coverage like the Olympics, Thrilla in Manila and the Miss Universe Pageant. It also launched trendsetting programs such as John en Marsha, Superstar, Eat Bulaga, and several big-name animes. It also bought rights for re-broadcasting of several hit TV shows from the United States. :After the 1986 EDSA revolution, RPN was sequestered by the government and its assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. In its fall from grace, the network lost much of its viewership to GMA and ABS-CBN. Some of its high-rating primetime shows were either cancelled or moved to a rival network. It eventually fell into a ratings slump due to the resurgence of ABS-CBN and GMA. Being a government controlled company; it was running on a tight budget. :The company stature could compete head-on with its rival’s heavily funded shows. As an obvious result, the viewer-market favored other network’s programming over theirs. The company is in dire need of something to turn the tide in their favor. Other Variables Providing as background to the events of the 1990s, economically, the Philippines was not faring well. Though it had made progress with its rapid economic growth under Pres. Fidel Ramos (1992-1998), the poor still constituted a majority of its citizens. This time was also characterized with power shortages leading to widespread blackouts. :Being all too similar. It was also more cost-efficient and less risky to show Marimar than gambling on a similar news program to match the already popular and well staffed rival shows. RPN was already importing foreign shows (mostly from the US and Japan). :Marimar was a top-rater in any Latin American country where it was shown. With Spanish influence deep in Filipinos’ blood. Two years prior. Marimar thus became the pawn against the bishops and rooks of their rival. The craze was called Marimar. the executives at RPN hoped that the same phenomenon (or even half of that) would infect the Philippine scene. Disapproving they may be of the newscasts. ABS-CBN had TV Patrol and GMA had Saksi. Both GMA and ABS-CBN fielded their respective top-rating early-evening news program in the primetime slot. :At that time. Product Comparison (Strengths and Weaknesses of Programs in the 6pm slot) (pardon me for the use of non-business language. With nothing to lose and nothing in their current roster of programs resilient enough to contend with the heavyweights. :Some light stuff would be earmarked here and there but the emphasis almost always bordered on the negative. Analysis Tapping an Untapped Market Owing to its near-nil resource and recognizing its inability to contend toe-to-toe with GMA and ABS-CBN’s well-planned. both programs also left the same void in the market. Both news programs were headlined by the 2 network’s popular newscasters. the newscast’s ratings were sky-scrapers as compared to RPN’s.primetime slot In 1996. :RPN looked at the programming choices it will offer for the 6pm primetime. a craze was spreading across Latin America. It was not new to them to import top-rating shows in other countries whose formula are akin to the shows patronized in the Philippines. well-executed and highly-financed newscasts.) shows supplanted by RPN on this timeslot took a back seat on its rival network’s newscasts. The Primetime Slot: An introspective look the programs of ABS-CBN and GMA on its 6pm timeslot were characterized with similar attributes.. RPN decided to look elsewhere. Both programs catered to the same need. The audience were in a neck-deep dire state and the newscasts were highlighting the scenes they would otherwise leave unnoticed. News at that time was often about the dire plight of the country. :The venture was more cost-efficient: no production costs and talent fees, it made use state of the art technology in broadcasting and news reporting) round-the-clock yried and tested formula that generated high-rating To infinity and beyond Rregular marketing (Ads, billboards kept them glued to their screens. .